creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My Dear Sister
My dear sister, You had so kindly nurtured me from the time since we were little. Even though we were only two years apart, you were much more adult than I. You were like a mother to me. We bathed together, ate together, did homework together. You were perfect in every way. I loved you so much. So why? My dear sister, You had so bravely told me that ghost story, of that abandoned building far outside the town that we called home. Away from our warm cozy home, to a damp, cold unfamiliar place. The atmosphere left nothing but chilly air, blowing against me like a ton of wet bricks. You led me up and down staircases, through ransacked rooms. My dear sister, One after another, again and again, bodies piled up. I didn't know them, I cried a lot, but you hugged me and told me it would be OK. I believed you. You, the older, smarter, prettier sister. The one who got straight-A's and always got the boys. You were superior to me in all ways. I expected better of you. I can't believe you would go this low. So stupid. My dear sister, You didn't listen to me when I told you of the little boy following us. You didn't listen, and now they are dead. You are at fault, not I. You did it. No one to blame but yourself. You're a murderer. It's your fault they died. Now it's just the two of us. We're all alone. How could you? My dear sister, You went and told me I was acting strange. I'm not. You're the one acting strange, sister. You used to be so kind and cheerful. Now you're a husk of your former self. What's happened to you? Why? Why? Why? I used to look up to you, you were my role model. I can't take it anymore. My dear sister, I couldn't take it, so I did what any rational person would do. I tried to help you. You pushed me away, and started screaming at me. Why? I was helping you. Why were you screaming at me to stop? I was helping! You ran, but I gave chase, attempting to stop you, you needed help! Stop running. My dear sister, I caught you finally. You were screaming so loudly, but I managed you calm you down. You looked silently at me, breathing heavily with wide eyes. I won't hurt you. So why are you doing this? What's wrong? What is it? My dear sister, You tried to hit me. I didn't do anything. You struggled, you hit, you slapped, you bit, you kicked. Why would you do this? I didn't do anything! I finally managed to hold you down. Just stay calm. It's okay. My dear sister, You were delicious. You satiated my hunger, and quenched my thirst. Thank you. I love you dear sister. I always will. Now, let's continue on our way, Shall we? My dear sister... Category:Mental Illness